


Wonderful girl with umbrella

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	Wonderful girl with umbrella

Kara had heard from Lyna that Graha was feeling a little lonely and that he could use some company, so she decided to surprise him.  
She knows he still look at her sometimes, she is okay with that she loves the fact that Graha is a little possessive about her.  
She knew also about when she decided to relax at Il Mheg and take some pictures and be on the water he saw her.

So she decided to saw him, she was wearing her new beautiful dress with the umbrella.

When she arrived at the place, Graha was smiling and say "You look so beautiful like this and the umbrella oh my god"

Kara kissed him and say "I missed you"

"I missed you so much, I was feeling a little lonely, I was busy in some research that I just missed the company"

"I know, G'raha, everything is okay" she rubs his back

"You are here and it's all that matters" say G'raha


End file.
